


Piano Man

by sharpiesgal (TigerLily)



Category: Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (2012), Thor (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-01
Updated: 2013-07-01
Packaged: 2017-12-16 17:58:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/864949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TigerLily/pseuds/sharpiesgal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clint comes home to an unexpected gift from his lover.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Piano Man

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kaige68](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaige68/gifts).



Clint stepped off the elevator at his floor needing some time to himself to readjust to being back with the team. He liked solo missions, but was glad he didn’t go on many of them since they messed with his emotional equilibrium.

He dumped his gear at the door to his bedroom and wandered toward the kitchen stopping behind the couch when he caught sight of the mahogany baby grand piano sitting in front of the floor to ceiling windows Tony had specially installed for Clint.

He felt pulled toward it and before he knew it he was sitting on the bench picking out an old lullaby his mother use to sing to him.

“My mother use to sing that one to me as well,” Tony quietly said as he settled onto the bench next to Clint.

“How did you know?”

“I watched you every time you sat down and played mine,” Tony replied. “I figured you might like to have one down here when you needed your alone time.”

“Thank you,” Clint murmured and continued to play changing the song to something where Tony could play along with him.

Taking that as an invitation, Tony joined in and soon everything from classical to jazz surrounded them as they reconnected after being apart for so long.


End file.
